


和大明星的365天（7）

by Tamako97



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamako97/pseuds/Tamako97
Summary: 我第一次ghs 很紧张 很害怕写的不好 而且还魔改了李承协家人的性格我好罪恶 我是罪恶的女人总之马上就要完结了 会有个番外 已经在写了！
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 3





	和大明星的365天（7）

*abo设定+娱乐圈设定  
*alpha大明星承Xbeta小助理勋  
*年龄有改动

车勋起迟了，睁眼看到李承协放大的睡颜出现在自己的面前，自己的下半身和李承协的腿像缠麻花一样缠在了一起。他从小讨厌他人主动发起的肢体接触，尤其是和同性之间的暧昧举动，车勋想从束缚中解放，动作间却吵醒了李承协。  
“哦，小勋呀，睡得好吗？”李承协主动松绑，车勋想起身的瞬间被李承协像八爪鱼一样圈在了怀里，甚至车勋还能感受到李承协胯下因为日出而随之升起的地方顶到了他的大腿根。  
车勋的直男山脉彻底爆发，他嘴里含糊不清的发出了些像獐子般的叫声后从李承协床上弹起。  
“哎呦，还在那躺着干什么呢？今晚不是要回本家吗？”

车勋和李承协本家的仆从一道候在餐厅的门口，他是普通小康家庭成长的孩子，从没见过这样大的阵仗，李家本家的气氛压抑到了一个极点，与其说是家宴，不如说是联合国峰会。  
高跟鞋踩在地毯铺设的大理石地砖上发出并不大的声音，却让守在一旁的仆从紧张了起来，他们重新列队，向着声音的方向恭敬得弯下了腰。  
“大小姐。”车勋躲在后面给李家大小姐问了个好，面容姣好的女alpha摘下了墨镜随手递给了候在一边的管家，和李承协如出一辙的狭长的眼睛瞥了一眼车勋。  
“没见过的面孔，beta？”  
“是。”车勋没有抬头，他不大会和趾高气昂的alpha交流，只知道一味的诚服能取悦他们。  
“听好了，不要觉得你是承协贴身的人就能爬上他的床。”欧美式的美甲没有温度，狠狠掐了一把车勋的后颈。  
“是。”车勋的头埋得更低，他听见李承协的姐姐从鼻子里哼出一声轻蔑的笑，转身走进了餐厅。  
“哈啊，shake it呀。”车勋在心里嘟囔了不知道多少次，在抬起脸来是却依旧是营业性的微笑。

“哦，姐姐来了。”  
“可别叫我姐姐，我没有这样丢脸的弟弟。”  
气氛一时有些尴尬，李承协想反驳，却被姐姐爆发的信息素钳制在了椅子上。  
“我劝你最好早日放弃你这个在外抛头露面的职业，回家来好好做你的小少爷。”  
“我要是偏不呢？”  
“我自然有办法。”  
一个易感期的女性omega全身赤裸着被丢进了餐厅内。

车勋等了很久，甚至困的靠在墙边打起了盹儿，他迷糊中看见李承协破门而出，身上泛着些红色，他以为以为是喝多了酒。不敢怠慢，领着李承协没多说什么就开车急匆匆的往家里赶。  
“小勋，我碰到omega了。”在车勋不知道多少次抱怨着门锁繁复的时候，李承协捉住了他的手，不由分说得把他抱进了怀里。  
两人间的空气忽然有些紧张，车勋没有言语，只是加快了手上开门的动作，他把李承协推进了家门。  
“你发情了？”  
“哪来的omega？”  
“李承协你说呀，你在哪碰到omega了？”  
李承协没有回答，他一把揪起车勋的衣领，像提溜小鸡仔一般把他摁进了浴室。车勋想反抗，但alpha的力气太大，他被一把摁在了浴室瓷砖上，李承协裤子里鼓鼓囊囊肿了一大块，现在热得滚烫，他全身都严丝合缝地贴在车勋身上。面前是冰冷的瓷砖，身后是滚烫炽热的男性肉体，车勋不由的有点害怕，轻微颤抖了起来。李承协揪着车勋衣领的手在脖子后面辗转，光是抚摸已经无法满足，他伸出舌头肆意舔舐着。很快车勋的后颈湿了一片。  
车勋看见李承协露出了犬齿像是无法忍耐了一般，他不是omega，却也下意识哆嗦着伸手捂住了自己的后颈。李承协控制不住自己咬合的力度，几乎要把车勋的手指咬断，血液混杂着李承协犬齿里分泌的信息素，滴滴答答沾了两人一身。李承协一嘴的血腥气，他把车勋整个翻了过来，不由分说把舌头塞进了车勋的嘴里，凭借原始的本性，毫无技巧的开始接吻，李承协一路舔上了车勋的耳廓，大腿根挤进了车勋的双腿间，把试图反抗的车勋整个人禁锢在了自己怀里。动作间不知道谁碰到了水龙头，凉水劈头盖脸的打下来。  
“疼…”生水流进车勋手上的伤口，疼得车勋整个人弓了起来，他下意识用手肘顶了一把李承协。他本无意，却似乎有些激怒了发情期的alpha，李承协拦腰扛起了车勋，两个人湿漉漉的滚到了床上。  
“哈啊，李承协，床都弄湿了。”  
“没事，反正都要湿的。”李承协故意压低了声音，叼着车勋的耳朵吹气。  
丢在地上的外套不合时宜的响起了属于英九哥的电话铃声，到了车勋和他核对工作任务的时间。  
“经纪人”三个字像电流一般在车勋的思维里逃窜，他一下意识归位，忙乱的翻找起塞在李承协床头柜最深处的抑制剂。  
他是经纪人，李承协是他负责的艺人，他们之间有无法逾越的鸿沟，车勋不能越界。  
“我不需要那个，车勋你还不明白吗？非要我说出来你才懂吗？”药瓶被李承协夺了过来随手丢出了窗外，他们的手十指相扣着摁在了车勋的脑袋边，车勋试图保持清醒，却在李承协再次吻住他的那一刻乱了呼吸。

至少从现在看来，李承协爱的比车勋还要深。  
车勋还想开口说什么，被李承协送进来的几根手指堵了回去，平日里游走在键盘上修长的手指，现在正横冲直撞的在车勋的嘴里搅动，抽出来时还带着些黏腻的银丝。李承协扯下了车勋的裤子，手指在后穴周围暧昧的挑逗了两下后，捅进了第一个指节。  
“别…好疼…”车勋浑身都在抗拒，猫儿一般的爪子在李承协肩膀上留下了痕迹。李承协放弃攻占车勋的嘴巴，转头撩拨起了车勋胸口。他用牙解开了车勋胸前的扣子，对着车勋胸前的凸起吹了口气后舔咬起来。车勋在李承协的挑逗下软的像一滩水，根本没意识到李承协插在他后穴的手指已经增加到了三根。beta的后穴不像omega那般天生为了alpha打造，身体为了起到保护作用分泌出了过多的肠液，随着李承协的动作发出噗噗的水声。他的手指很长，抠弄间指腹剐蹭到穴内的褶皱，惊得车勋喉间的轻吟变了调，指尖揪起了身下的床单，用力的指节都有些泛白。  
手指从车勋的后穴抽出，还来不及留恋就感受到了更加滚烫的东西在穴口磨蹭。  
“李承协…别…求你…这次不要进来…”车勋的声音染上了些情欲，生理盐水打湿了他的脸颊，凌乱不堪的身体散发出了别样的诱惑。  
“抱歉，之后我都听你的。”alpha粗壮的柱体捅进，异物入侵，手指的粗细无法与之相较，车勋痛的几乎要裂开。一切感官聚集在了后穴，他甚至能感受到李承协那上面每一根凸起的血管。他尖叫了起来，推搡着李承协，不安地扭动身体试图逃离，却被李承协掐着腰钉得更深。李承协埋在车勋体内轻微抽插着，等待着他品味出结合后的欢愉。快感逐渐取代了痛苦，车勋终归没忍住，甜腻的呻吟漏了出来。  
“李承协…摸摸我吧…”车勋完全被操开了，浑身散发着娇艳的粉红。他丢下了羞耻心，捧着李承协的脸就吻了上去，含含糊糊的喊着李承协的名字。  
“乖，等一会一起。”李承协确定车勋已经习惯后开始了疯狂的抽送，车勋被顶的完全失了力气，下意识把腿盘在了李承协的腰上，叫声随着李承协的动作变得支离破碎。  
快感逐渐攀上顶峰，李承协抱着车勋，他们是暴风雨中心两头孤立无援的野兽，嗅着血腥气，呲着獠牙不怀好意的互相靠近。纠缠在一起，直到鲜血淋漓血肉模糊。

情欲过后车勋几近昏迷，他被李承协抱着走进了浴室，两人泡在了温热的水中。  
“你和很多beta做过吗？”  
“不，自从我意识到我爱上一个beta后，我才开始练习该如何取悦他。”  
车勋笑了，两人之间最后的答案呼之欲出，但他不想点破，靠在李承协的手臂上安然睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次ghs 很紧张 很害怕写的不好 而且还魔改了李承协家人的性格  
> 我好罪恶 我是罪恶的女人  
> 总之马上就要完结了 会有个番外 已经在写了！


End file.
